The Brotherhood Falls
The Brotherhood Falls, or just TBF, is a three-part story detailing the events before the Battle of Destral, during the invasion on the island, and the final battle on the island. The parts will be written in short stories, each going further where the last one ended. The Rising Fear A hallway inside the Destral Fortress "I'm not sure about Icarax's purity, Teridax. He has always been a bit cruel, but the last weeks, he has been worse than usually." "Isn't it just because of the threat of the League? We have all been stressing since Leader reported they have been gaining armies. Miserix, we have battled them before, and we had trouble with it. Now them grew stronger, we have a lesser chance of surviving. Icarax has always been a survivor. He doesn't like getting beat up by his enemies. He is just gaining information, and the stress makes him crueler than before. We all have that now." "I want to give you an heavy mission, brother." "What kind of mission?" "If the Brotherhood is about to fall, I want you to...eliminate Icarax." "Eliminate?" "Kill him. Make sure he won't become leader of the Brotherhood if we die." Miserix said with a serious face. He wasn't joking. He wanted Icarax killed. Teridax stood before him, gazing. "Excuse me, sir?" "You heard me. Icarax is too cruel to lead the Brotherhood Of Makuta. It isn't an evil organization, such as the League. Icarax would possibly forget that, if he becomes the leader." "I'll do...But only because of your command." ---- Chirox's laboratory, Destral Fortress "Look, Mutran. They are finished. The prototypes for the Visorak. These six-legged creatures could save us if the League of Six Kingdoms attacks." "Very good, Chirox. But wouldn't they be better with four legs? More agile, easier for them to run?" "Hmmm, maybe. I'll think of that." "But, Chirox, brother. What do you think of the League of Six Kingdoms?" "The League? They won't attack. They are already beat up once, why would they want that twice?" "It is speculated they have stronger armies. Icarax, Miserix and Teridax were heavily injured last time. We should prepare." "Possible... What about an, an alliance between us?" "What are you talking about? An alliance?" Mutran was sceptical, he didn't like secrets, especially secrets for his fellow Makuta. "We go the home island of that Order of Mata Nui member, Tobduk, we improve the Visorak, and defeat the League with the Visorak army! Great idea, isn't it?" "Well, it is possible, but...how are we supposed to, well, flee? We Makuta sense each other." "Easy. We sneak up to the Olmak Generator if they are battling. We open a portal to Visorak, and done." "You think everything is so easy, don't you?" ---- Teridax's sleeping chamber Eliminate? That sounds so, cruel. Why does Miserix want this? Icarax is a respected member. Can I actually kill him? Am I strong enough? No I'm kidding, that would be easy. Very easy...Just a Shadow Hand." Teridax stood up. He felt the presence of the League's armies. Some of them were infected with Antidermis. His species was able to sense each others Antidermis. The Fall of Destral The fortress shook. Thin walls crumbled, as the ramming vehicles attacked the huge building. Teridax took his weapon. He had accessed his Shadow Titan form before, so he was ready to battle. He looked around. About half of his chamber fell on the ground. Cracks in the walls. Broken windows. He opened the gate to the Throne Chamber. Icarax and Miserix were already present. Miserix pushed a huge, red button. Lights flashed, an alarm alerted the fortress. A huge amount of Makuta stood before the wall. Teridax, Miserix and Icarax behind all of them. Cracks appeared every attack, every time bigger, and with more. The island still shook. A shouting Kalmah from behind the wall. "Now!" it said. The wall crumbled. Several Makuta dashed through the dust, and over the ruin, to kill some "LoSK scum". Although the attacks were successful, none lasted longer than a minute, and none killed more than five of the five thousand soldiers. ---- Teridax was astonished by the power of the League of Six Kingdoms. A few hours ago, they all battled at the outer walls. Now, only elite Makuta were left, such as Antroz, and Vamprah. Also Makuta as Kojol, and Kaylio, had survived. While Spiriah was outside with his squad, the League surprised him. Now, he was in a battle for his life. Gorast already lost hers. Miserix blasted the Toa away. The Toa of Air didn't give up. His teammates, a Toa of Plasma, and one of Ice, took him away, to aid Poison Sting in his battle against Antroz, Bitil, and Krika. "Those were them. Now do what I said." Miserix commanded, while Icarax was having a hard time with closing a door, with Cheave and Hunter behind it. "I am sorry, brother. But it needs to be done" Teridax whispered loud while he sent Icarax away with a Shadow blast. "Hey, what was that for?" Icarax shouted angry. "I will do as Miserix commanded." Teridax said while charging a Shadow Hand. "Mi- Miserix?" "I wished it could be different." Teridax launched the Hand. Icarax screamed in pain. After three seconds, Icarax was absorbed by his fellow Makuta. ---- Chirox's nails typed passwords on the keyboard as if it was the last thing to prevent he died. 3521o, 7g4j1, and more. They flashed before Mutran's eyes. "I didn't know it was that heavily protected." Mutran said. "There are lots of things you don't know, brother." Chirox replied mysterious. "Lots of things..." The portal opened. The village of Tobduk was before them, when they stepped through. A lot of houses were empty, since the specimen had temporarily left to investigate other islands. "Very good, I will enjoy experimenting here." The Final Confrontation Throne Chamber, Destral Fortress It was silent. Teridax just killed Icarax, Makuta of Karzahni. A Shadow Hand, one Shadow Hand, took Icarax's life. "Take good care of him, Teridax. He is worth it." Miserix whispered loud. The walls began to shake. Cracks appeared all over them. The front door, leading directly to outside, flung open. Behind it were the Barraki, six powerful members of the League of Six Kingdoms. Pridak, Takadox, Kalmah, Ehlek, Mantax, and Carapar. Weapons ready. "Keep that ninja alive, but prevent him from reaching Terry. I'll take that guy." Pridak commanded. Spiriah appeared in the room, in his powerful Dark Warrior form. The fake Matoran on his back served as extra arms now. "Right on time...Brother." Teridax said with a merciless tone. The Makuta of Metru Nui charged a Shadow Hand. Spiriah looked at him with disbelief. Would he kill him? He did. With a scream of madness, Teridax launched his Shadow Hand right to Spiriah. Spiriah tried to dodge, but it was already too late. Makuta Spiriah was absorbed by shadow. Teridax started to transform slowly. He grew in size, gained two short, clawed arms, and a giant dragon-like head. He laughed. "You think you can beat me? Try! I'll be amused by it!" he growled. Teridax launched two powerful Disintegration Eyebeams. Pridak jumped in the air, effectively dodging the beams, and hit Teridax on his head, dazing him. In the confusion of his opponent, Pridak hit the new form of Teridax at his legs, letting him fall. Miserix, however, had a good time. His new ninja-warrior form gave him enough agility to fend off the attacks of both Takadox, and Kalmah. He also already defeated Carapar, who attacked the Makuta with his claws. Miserix, however, pulled Takadox before the Barraki, leaving himself undamaged. Pridak, being the warrior he was, never gave Teridax the opportunity to attack. His attacks didn't stop. Never leaving his guard, Pridak hit Teridax a few times in his chest, and two times in his left arm. Heavily damaged, Teridax used his Makuta Power of Quick Healing to heal himself. While recovering, the second-in-command of the Brotherhood of Makuta felt his body mass changing. Miserix, his leader, seemed to have the same. "What is happening? Miserix, my mass is changing!" Teridax shouted panicked. "I- I'm feeling strange!" "I'm not sure, but it was once prophesied we would fall. It said we would be because of our weakness formed that day. This could be our weakness." "Indeed. We followed the prophesies about this day, making our victory more likely than you thought" Pridak said. Pridak jumped on Teridax. His massive body hadn't helped him in the battle. Pridak made him fall again. He put his sword in the body of the Makuta. Greenish-black liquid came out of it. "Yech. Let that stuff go away. I don't need it." Pridak said disgusted. The League triumphed. The Brotherhood fell. The prophesies were right. The End Category:Stories Category:VNT Multiverse Category:User:Vagra Nui Tales Category:Reign of the League Universe